


领袖与守书人

by QinLian



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Green Lantern V5 #20, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 哈尔掉进了一个黑洞，那是一个虫洞的入口，他穿越到了几百年后。





	领袖与守书人

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞在很早之前看了第20期之后就想要写了，但是再后来并没有看多少，所以希望不会被RV打脸吧。

他掉进了一个黑洞。

这种事不是不可能，每年都有绿灯侠在黑洞失踪的报告，这些星球坍缩后留下的高密度物体——不管它们是什么形状——日以继夜地吸收靠近过来的卫星和宇宙垃圾，引力随着质量一起增加到不可思议的地步，在自己身边扩展出巨大的力场旋涡，成为太空中的百慕大三角。

所有用色光之力战斗的持戒者们都害怕黑洞，在那里连光速都无法战胜几百亿太阳质量带来的引力，他们无所不能的灯戒会被微观粒子能量方程全方位宣告无效。

通常这些遇难的灯侠会被重力碾碎在黑洞里，连带他们的戒指统统无法取出，只好由守护者再打造新的灯戒；偶尔十分有运气的，黑洞的能量过于庞大以至于扭曲了三维空间，在凹陷的时空版面上创造出一个虫洞。

就像哈尔·乔丹一样，他掉进了一个黑洞，从分子级到原子级，扭曲着穿过四维位面，在一个完全未知的时空回到了三维世界里。

刚巧，这地方他认识。

他来到了欧阿。

哈尔朝这颗星球上飞去，他不知道现在是什么时候，但肯定不是他被黑洞吞进去之前的日期，在他当领袖的那段时间，欧阿早已经陷落。

然而现在它看起来跟以前别无二致，当他进入欧阿的重力范围，还有巡逻灯侠像以前那样从大气层飞过。

没人认出他来，他同另一个灯侠一起飞向总能源，站在这个小个子身后等着他充完电，最后下决心拍上他的肩膀。

“嘿哥们儿，”他十分老套地开场，说完自己都觉得蠢。

“呃……你知不知道现在是什么时候？我不是说几点几分的那种，就……现在是宇宙公历哪一年？“

这位灯侠长得非常像ET的脸上空白了一个地球秒。

“发生什么了？”他问道，“我可以回答你但我得先查询灯戒，你肯定是遇到了什么事才这样问对吧，是紧急情况吗？“

“我不知道这算不算紧急，反正我挺急的——听着，我掉进黑洞里了，可能运气不错，那里有个虫洞。”哈尔突然想起自己可能用不着解释得这么详细，“你们现在还有记录的对吧，灯侠掉进黑洞里这种……突发情况。”

“是的，是的！我们有，”这位——暂且叫他ET——ET看起来恍然大悟，“但是存活率非常低，你真的运气很好。”

“哎，怎么说，我向来死里逃生。”哈尔不确定地向他伸出一只手——他是哪个星球的？那儿流不流行握手礼？总之哈尔向他伸出手，“顺便问一下你叫……”

“斯诺，灯侠斯诺。”好在对方和他握手了，不然还真是尴尬。

“好极了，叫我哈尔吧，现在告诉我这是哪一年？”

斯诺没有回答他。

“哈尔？哈尔·乔丹？！”他向后弹开，好像哈尔的手是个弹簧，“‘那个’哈尔·乔丹？！”

“如果你不介意，我是？”他到底穿越到了哪一年，“……这个时候的我对你们做什么了？”

作为回应斯诺凑过来仔仔细细看他的脸，直到哈尔感觉到相当不自在。“我不敢相信……”他语气十分激动地说，“你看起来正是跟先驱的雕像一模一样，我不敢相信我没认出你来。”

哈尔稍微推开他（尽量不显得粗暴）：“等等，等一会儿，先驱的雕像是怎么回事，看样子我是个大人物，哈？”

“你当然是！”斯诺摊开手臂，“每一个完成试炼的灯侠都想听你的故事！你是传奇，最伟大的绿灯侠，托瑞斯说你是燎原的星火！”

“不，等等，我不喜欢这个说法，听起来像我已经死了好几百年该被人裱在墙上一样。”

他心底里觉得有什么不对劲。

斯诺的表情印证了这一点：“呃……有四百多个地球年了。”

哈尔翻了个白眼，给了欧阿上方的天空一个“我说什么来着”的表情。

“那你们这四百多年有没有研究出来什么时空旅行的好办法？”他问，“能把我送回去的好办法。”

“我们得去问守书人，”斯诺拉着他的手臂向深处飞去，“托瑞斯知道欧阿之书上的一切，让我们看看他能不能帮到你。”

如果你经历过欧阿之书上的一切你就会发现欧阿之书是本巨大的板砖，除了垫脚就是害人——哈尔在心里生无可恋地想道，但最终什么都没说，跟着他新认识的未来灯侠一起飞往守书人的殿堂。

*

要是放到以前，他不经常去这个地方。他和书啊历史啊这些东西不对盘，更别说要求守书人给自己讲故事，但现在看起来这是他唯一的希望。

而且托瑞斯，他不认得这个名字，这只能说明他们从前的守书人没能活过这四百年。

说到这个，其他人还在吗？

基格沃格呢？萨拉克？

这是四百多年后的今天，他有无数个问题想要问，但是他一个也问不出口。他的地球同僚肯定早就不在，他不敢想象一个没有盖、没有凯尔、没有锅盖头约翰的绿灯军团。他不会喜欢这个军团，或者要他去重新喜欢上它要花很长的时间。但他很快——希望是很快——就要走了，所以管他呢，他唯一需要知道的就是该怎么回去。

他和斯诺继续向深处飞去，这一路上没有别人。从来没有一个档案厅这么冷清过，甚至连大门都紧闭，那看起来就像托瑞斯不把守护欧阿之书当成一种荣誉，而是将它当成一种要用永世来完成的苦役。

当他们越过翡翠色的大门，托瑞斯就站在书页的旁边。在哈尔为数不多见到守书人的场面里，他们都站在那儿，越过世纪向灯侠们讲述历史。

斯诺飞到他前面向守书人迎过去：“灯侠托瑞斯！”他像对待最崇敬的师长那样喊道，“你想不到我带了谁来！”

托瑞斯向他们转过身，他戴着兜帽的剪影看起来像是凝固了一下，然后哈尔指天发誓他清清楚楚听到了一声惊讶的：“乔丹？”

这个声音和它喊出“乔丹”的方式几乎已经成为了哈尔的条件反射，仿佛此刻他的回忆也是一本巨大的欧阿之书，而书页哗啦啦地翻动着准确地呈现出每一幅对方喊他“乔丹”的场景：作为导师时轻蔑地喊他乔丹；作为朋友时尊重地喊他乔丹；作为敌人时愤怒地喊他乔丹；作为爱人时像黄色又寒冷的火焰一样喊他乔丹……他听过他用一个科鲁嘉人所有的情绪来喊他乔丹，他曾经用了很久来克服听到这个声音就想要服从命令的冲动，又用了很久把这股冲动变成了刻骨的爱恨交缠。

他绝对不会认错的。

那是塔尔·他妈的·塞尼斯托。

他想要质问，想要大叫，但他又想到这已经是几百年后，而塞尼斯托用了一个假名一定是有原因的。这致使他说不出话，因为除了“塞尼斯托”他竟然想不到其他可以用来称呼他的名字，就像塞尼斯托从来都只叫他乔丹。

“别这么叫我。”最后他说，控制自己不要上去揪他的领子。

守书人保持沉默，而哈尔的视线恨不得烧穿他的斗篷，揭出他兜帽下的那张脸。

他们中间的斯诺仿佛不存在了。

“灯侠托瑞斯，”斯诺踌躇着说，“您认识先驱吗？”

托瑞斯终于挪动了一下：“灯侠斯诺，”他慢条斯理的嗓音再也不会有第二个人，“我在这里是为了什么？”

“守……守护欧阿之书？”

“那么欧阿之书上都有什么？”

“一切……”斯诺愧疚地缩成一团。

“那么我为什么认识灯侠乔丹呢？”

“我……我明白了，灯侠托瑞斯。”可怜的小伙子，他快吓趴下了。

“既然如此，请放下你毫无根据的猜疑，留给我们一些空间来解决这件事情。”

哈尔眼看这位灯侠跌撞着飞出守书人的房间。

那绝对是塞尼斯托。他猜这个人不管改变什么都不会改掉他那种从容不迫又盛气凌人的对话方式，他能让最普通的命令都带着双倍恐吓的潜台词，足够把一个新兵蛋子（就像当初的哈尔·乔丹）吓得两天不敢迟到训练。

“塞尼斯托。”他用两步的距离来接近他，这真奇怪，不论他们离得怎样近，那只兜帽底下都还是漆黑的阴影。

他看不清守书人的脸，这让他烦躁不安。

“塞尼斯托已经消失了，”托瑞斯平静地说，“欧阿之书上没有他的记录。”

“那就把你的斗篷摘下来。”史上最伟大的绿灯侠一步不让地坚持着。

他听见守书人发出微不可闻的叹息：“现实一点，乔丹。”

“别这么叫我。”哈尔重复道，“如果你不是他，你就别这么叫我。”

“乔丹，停下你任性的肆意妄为，告诉我你为什么出现在这儿，我们能找个送你回去的办法。”

“我没有任性！”哈尔大喊，这次他真的抓住了他的领子，“你从来不听别人说什么！你以为我回去我就可以当这一切没发生过，你才是肆意妄为的那个！”

“乔丹——”

“你以为什么都能一走了之对吗？！握个手就能修好一切然后下一次你再带着你的邪恶计划从什么地方蹦出来？！该死的我根本不信你那些‘再也不见’的鬼话！”他继续抛出质问，经验教育他不要在争吵的时候让塞尼斯托有机会开口，否则他只会惨败。

他紧攥着那件斗篷的领口，守书人的兜帽退开了，几乎是立刻他丢开了手，仿佛他一直要求亲眼见到的才是他最害怕的。

“我……”他错了，塞尼斯托即使不用开口也能让他输得丢盔弃甲，从来都是这样。

托瑞斯的脸安静地藏回到阴影里：“够了。我想我知道你从什么时候来，我会把你送回你的地方。”

“那你呢？”哈尔绝望地问道，“你还要这样多久？”

“这和你关系不大。”

“这和我大有关系，看看你的头发！”哈尔想知道为什么每次他准备好要原谅他的时候，塞尼斯托都能再一次让他恼火起来，“你就用这个活了四百年对不对？我知道科鲁嘉人能活多久，我知道被它附身是什么感觉，你到底在对自己做什么？”

他大概是听错了，塞尼斯托从来没有这么频繁地叹气过：“乔丹，回溯一个人的时间会回溯一切，不管我现在告诉你什么，你一个字都不会记得。”

“那就告诉我。”他说。

“有些故事，”托瑞斯——塞尼斯托说，“有些故事，要有人来讲。”

“哈。”哈尔突然懂了，他既有些难过，又为自己的愚蠢笑出声，“‘燎原的星火’，哈？”

“乔丹。”塞尼斯托警告他。

“别害羞，老伙计。”哈尔又变成那个经常欠教训的哈尔，“我不知道你对我评价这么高。”

他笑着说的，看起来却像要哭了。

“来吧，送我回去，然后我就会发现自己在做梦，没有刚巧掉到黑洞，没有跑到几百年后，没有我最讨厌的小胡子花四百年折磨自己就为了说我几句好话。”

他能想象出兜帽底下那张刻薄的嘴抿紧了，他知道那后面有双黄色的眼睛盯着自己。

“掉进黑洞——乔丹，还是那么鲁莽。”

没错，他就知道他会这么说，塞尼斯托那里蹦不出什么好听的话。

也许除了“燎原的星火”之类的。

该死，他真得把这都忘了吗？多遗憾，缺了不少笑料。

哈尔是很认真地想要笑，但他的嘴角太沉重了，根本提不起来。

“再见，乔丹。”塞尼斯托说。

“再见，塞尼斯托。”他听见自己的声音了无生气。

塞尼斯托伸出手，欧阿之书的书页疯狂地向前翻动着，在他的眼前刮起狂风。他感觉到塞尼斯托那位附身者的力量在其中作祟，时间向着欧阿之书停下的那一页回流而去。

哈尔在风的末尾看见守书人被掀起的帽檐，他马上就要离开了，而塞尼斯托，视差会消耗他又让他无法死去，他会永远站在这里，讲一个绿灯的故事。那一刻他萌生出无可抑制的冲动，他向前扑过去，嘴唇吻到了虚空。

零重力的太空像是嘲笑他一般将他轻轻推了个跟头，无处安放的惯性让他冲出去的动作缓慢又茫然地跌进宇宙里。

“——乔丹，乔丹！”他的灯戒在闪光。

“基格沃格？”他接起通讯。

“乔丹，出什么事了？你灯戒的能量信号消失了一个原子秒。”

“我……”他尝试回想发生了什么，下一刻有种情绪突然漫出来，像煮开的水流下锅子一样烫遍他的心脏。

“我不知道……”那些水溢出了他的眼眶，但他不知道为什么。

“乔丹？”基格沃格透过灯戒看着他流泪的影像。

“我不知道。”他呆愣在那儿，不敢相信自己在哭，“我不知道，老兄。可是我觉得难过……”

“天啊……这真的很难过。”他低声啜泣着，在茫茫的宇宙里，在群星间蜷缩着痛哭起来。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 另：虽然最后我觉得塞叔肯定不会乖乖就在那里守书不搞事的，但毕竟是搞cp，多少要恋爱脑一点。
> 
> 然后为什么是四百年呢，因为五百年让我想起某首歌，一千年又让我想起中国神话。最后就惊情四百年了。


End file.
